Song FicR Kelly, If I could turn
by Still-RIP-Speed
Summary: SC Sing FicR Kelly's If I could Turn Back The Hands of Time...taken from the anglewhat if Lost Son was another way around?please read and reviewI really appreicate feedback back


Author:StillRIPSpeed

Disclaimer: I don't anything of CSI Miami or anything to do with it. I also don't own anything to do with RKelly or his song. Please don't sue

Rating: K+ (as it may make you cry)

Pairing: Calleigh and Speed

Summary: Songfic of R Kelly's turn back the hands of time. What if Lost Son was the other way around?

**How did I ever let you slip away  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song some day  
And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
Ever since you closed the door**

He traced the top of the coffee cup once again, round the rim of the cup. The questions circled his mind just as his finger circled the top of the cup-"How? Why? Why did she go, he was asked, why did she have to be so damn cheerful, that damn enthusiastic? Why did she go?" But she was. And she did go. He looks up to stare at the door of the break room. She'd never open it again, she'd never come skipping through it again-and all because of him. Life would never be the same again now. For the team, for him. All because of him.

**If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine**

He left the lab after pouring some excuse out to Delko about some appointment, getting onto his bike he wiped his eyes before riding away. He, and only he knew where to go. But yet the questions kept circled…what if she hadn't gone? What if he had acted sooner? What if he could turn back time? If that were possible, he would then, then everything would be alright again…back to normal. Then he pulled up to the shore. He walked out-and in the distance there it was. He went on sat on the rock-the site of their first time alone together away from the lab. The site of their first kiss…

**Funny, funny how time goes by  
And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye  
Why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering  
When every day I pray please come back to me**

As he semi fell onto the rock to sit-with only the sound of the sea in his ears-he closed his eyes. There she was. Her hair softly blown by the breeze, golden in the sunshine. She was beautiful in any light. Her smile radiated and he smirked as he saw it, that smile was just contagious. He heard a noise behind him and as a total reflex, he opened his eyes. And she was gone again and a tear rolled down his cheek. Everytime he opened his eyes, his heart ached again. It was like being stabbed in the heart all over again-like when he first heard the cackle of the radio. ekk officer down officer down, female officer down in the fieldekke He pressed his eyes shut so tight, somehow wishing to shut out the noise ringing in his ears and repeated the same prayer…"God Tell me its not true. Let her come back to me. Tell this is all a huge nightmare. Bring her back to me, God somehow bring her back."  
**And you had enough love for the both of us  
But I, I, I did you wrong, I admit I did  
But now I'm facing the rest of my life alone, whoa**

As the tears continue to fall steadily down his face Tim moves his arms to his waist, crossed over around his waist. He could, when he tried hard enough, he could feel her chin gently resting on his shoulder, her arms reaching around his waist like they had done so many times-coming in from work, seeking a touch in the locker room at work. Exactly like the last time they spoke…he was standing at the desk in the lab and then he felt her behind his back. He let out a quick smirk,

* * *

flashback

"_What are you doing?" Her southern tone singed, resounding in his ears,_

"_Just saying goodbye-as you wouldn't, _I_ am going to the jewerly store with Horatio." He titled his head towards her and raised his eyebrow,_

"_Its not that I am choosing not to go, I have this evidence to process_-I_ am doing my job. _You_" he turned his body so that they were now face to face, her arms still around his waist, "standing like this, are not!" After a slight tickle of his waist, Calleigh let go, _

"_Alright, alright I'm going, I'm going! See you tonight" Just then they both heard footsteps towards the lab so she quickly kissed him on the tip of his nose,_

"_Bye" A quick smile came across his face. Horatio called her, "You ready Calleigh?"_

"_Sure H." She seemed to skip and glide out the lab. As skipped out she turned back to flash an infectious smile towards him, to which he smirked and shook his head saying silently to himself,_

"_Way too cheerful" and then proceeded to look back down the microscope._

* * *

That was the last time he ever saw her, he should have gone. He was asked, he should have gone. It was actually, all his fault. If he could turn back the hands of time….

And now she was gone-forever. No one would ever understand him like she did; put up with him, no one else would have the ability to make his whole of his slummy demeanor smile. He was now alone forever. He hung his head and just let the tears flow.

**If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine**

Top of Form


End file.
